morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Belgosch
Category:Disciplines Chosen of Oblivion Baelgor was the second soul to embrace the Void and be reborn as dark undead. An Elvish Priest who renounced every living God, Baelgorr became the first Vampire Zealot. A mighty bloodline still follows his path, serving as the ministers of death. Read more Belgosch Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Points': +15 to Bloodcraft *'Grants Powers' Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Unnatural Fortitude "Personal Combat and Elemental Fortitude" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (0) '' '''Granted:' Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Belgosch Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Health/Hit Point Cost: 20 to 40 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 10:00 to 20:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) * Stackability: ** Stack Category: DamageAbsorber ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Damage Cap: Percent of player's health which triggers damage cap behavior: + 30% to 10% (from power rank 0 to 20) * Blows above damage cap are reduced to -50 percent of the damage cap value. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Cold' damage. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Crushing' damage. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Lightning' damage. * DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Poison' damage. * Dispel Tags: Fortitude -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bloodgift "Single Target Health Transfer" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (40) Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Belgosch Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Health Cost: 41 to 57.6 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 5 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (50 Units) Will not affect caster/power user. Stat Transfer ' * From Health to Health * From Caster To Target * Amount: 31.5 to 44.1 (From levels 0 to 20) * Conversion Efficiency: 80% to 100% (From levels 0 to 20) * No damage type (not resistable) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crimson Feast ''"Single Target Health Drain" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (60), Sorcery Skill (1) '''Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Belgosch Lord (20) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Health/Hit Point Cost:'''0 to 11.4 (at power ranks 0 to 20) '''Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 10.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: Yes Target and Range: Monsters or Players (60 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Stat Transfer ' * From Health to Health * From Target To Caster * Amount: 10 to 25 (From levels 0 to 20) * Conversion Efficiency: 40 to 100 (From levels 0 to 20) * No damage type (not resistable) * Is considered aggressive. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summon ''"Single Target Summon" Required Bloodcraft Skill (80) '''Granted: Level 25 Power Rank: 1 ( Novice) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: Requires 80 bloodcraft. Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 0 Health Cost: 200 Health Points Recycle Time: 474 to 240 seconds (at power ranks 1 to 40) Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Spell cast cancelled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Target and Range: Players Only (1000000 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Player can summon another player to his location.